Longest Nights
by StoryUp
Summary: Karone is to be wed with Zhane, but doesn't want to. She agrees on a plan but has to do something in return for the help. Love Triangles will occur. Mike/Karone Note: Please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please give this story a shot. I know it might not be your favorite couple but it is mine in Lost Galaxy.**

 **Plot: Karone wants to get out of her engagement with Zhane as they were to get married soon. One day, she ran into Mike and they set up a plan. Mike agrees as he wants Karone to marry his brother. Little did they both know what will lie up ahead.**

 **Pairing: Mike/Karone, Kai/Kendrix, Maya/Damon, Leo/OC, Zhane/Ashley/Andros, TJ/Cassie, Carlos/OC**

 **Other Pairing(s): Karone/Zhane, Kendrix/Leo**

Karone was sitting in the rebel's new restaurants called R Eat Us. She was playing with her drink, one finger trailing on the glass tip. Karone was awfully upset. She just said yes to a guy she doesn't like anymore. He was funny at times and could always bring a smile to their face. Karone doesn't want to marry him. Their magic were already gone. _'What am I doing with myself? I can't let him down'_ Karone thought. She stands up and walks out of the restaurant.

Karone was back on KO-35 after she defeated Trakeena and her minions. Who could of thought she would become a power ranger? She was walking to her own apartment. She put her bag down and sighs into her bed. "Hey, Karone," a female voice said. She knew instantly who it was.

Karone looks at the person who was standing by the entrance to her room. "Uh, Ashley," Karone said, after she toss her head back to her pillow.

"Are you alright?" Ashley ask as she gets closer to her. "You sound upset."

"No, it's just the wedding," Karone said.

"Oh," Ashley came to sat down next to her in bed. "I know. I'm going through the same thing. Andros, everyone knew."

Karone sit up and fixed her pillow for comfort. "Of course everybody knew. Just look at you two. Of course, Cassie was the one to find out first." They both giggled. "But seriously, I don't know what I should do. I mean, I love Zhane, but I don't love him."

Ashley cocked out an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't feel the sparks between us no more," Karone explained.

"Maybe it's just that you're getting married with him," Ashley said, "It's usual for girl and sometimes boys. Butterflies. Coldfeet."

"Well, you sound like you married a lot of boys," Karone joked. Ashley smiles. "Anyway, I don't think I got coldfeet or butterflies. It's just a feeling I...I don't know how to explain."

"Don't worry," Ashley encouraged, "Look at Zhane. He's cute, funny, care free guy. You and him were meant to be with one another."

"I guess you're right," Karone gave in.

Ashley nodded with half a smile. "Believe me, if you were destined to be with one another, destiny and fate will come around." Karone nodded. Ashley got out of the bed and walks out of the room. Karone echoed the words through her head _'if you were destined to be with one another, destiny and fate will come around'._ It reminded of her of someone. She just can't figure out who.

* * *

In Mirinoi, Leo is sitting in his, near the window, and looking out through it. He's been feeling empty all of a sudden. Mike came into the room. "Hey, you okay?" Leo didn't answer nor hear what he had just said. "Leo. Leo?!" Leo turned back to Mike, a bit startled. "Hey, where've you been?"

"Oh, no where," Leo said. He walks away from the window and into his bed. "Hey, so why are you here?"

"Oh, Maya and Damon needed you for some unknown reason," Mike answered.

"Tell them I'm busy," Leo said with a yawn.

"Leo, is there something going on?" Mike ask. Mike sighs as he sees his brother eyed-closed phase. "Okay, Leo." He walks out to Maya and Damon. "I'm sorry guys, but he won't come."

Maya was disappointed. "What? After all we've been through together. I can't believe he won't show up for Damon's birthday party."

"I tried to explain, but-" Mike tried to explain.

Damon cut him off. "Yo, it's okay. I'll just ahead and start the party."

"No, you can't," Maya said, "You have to wait for Kai and Kendrix to come. They are still getting gifts for you."

"Says the girl who ate my birthday cake last year," Damon said.

"Hey, I was hungry," Maya said. "Kendrix didn't buy anything to eat and I had to eat something before I die."

"Well, are you saying that it's Kendrix's fault?" Damon ask.

"No, I'm saying that it's yours," Maya said. Mike rolls his eyes and walks away from the bickering. "Who told you to have birthday on that day..."

Mike went to the park and sat down on the wooden bench. Kai and Kendrix walking towards him, talking and laughing. "Hey, look. There is Mike." Mike looked up and saw Kendrix and Kai, with grocery bag, walk up to him. "Hey, Mike," Kendrix greeted. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Mike said, gasping. "Hey, so what did you get for Damon?"

"Oh, stuff," Kai said. "It's really no biggie."

Kendrix sat down next to Mike. "Hey, so I think we should go visit Karone sometime. I really need to spend some time with since I came back a few months ago."

"Oh, can I come with?" Mike ask, smiling. "I mean, if that's okay wiht you guys."

"Mike, it's totally okay," Kendrix said.

"Why are you so perky today?" Mike ask.

"Oh, she's just excited for a lot of stuff," Kai answered. He looked at his watch. "Um, Kendrix, I think we need to get going." Kendrix stands up.

"Well, see you later," Kendrix waved.

"See ya," Mike said back. "Karone. I wonder what she's up to."

* * *

Karone was walking in the streets to see Father Kernal. She saw a small blue house up ahead and walked into it. Inside, she could see lit up candles, a table, and crystal ball on top of it. Karone clears her throat as begins to speak. "Father Kernal?" She looks around. "I need a little..." Karone trails off as she could hear a screeching voice. "...help."

"Hello!" Father Kernal came out of the shade. Karone jumped a bit. "What do you need, Karone?"

His creepy little voice always scared Karone. It was like a squeaky, childly, ghost voice that always makes Karone frightened, thinking he's actually a pyschopath. Karone lifted up her chin and begin to speak. "Yes, I need to know what my future holds."

"Ahh!" Father Kernal sighed in excitement. He walks over to the table with the crystal ball lying on top. He sat down before Karone had sat. "Now, Karone. If you want to do this, give me a sample of your hair." Karone got out her hairbrush and took one piece of hair out; she handed him in it with doubt. "Thank you." He place it on top of the crystal ball. "Give me your hand and pay attention to the crystal at all time. If you don't, your future will...let's just say, no happy ending." Karone nodded. She put her hands on the table and Father Kernal touches her both her hand with his. He closed his eyes.

 _Suddenly, the room was bathed in cool wind, blowing harder and harder. Karone kept her focus. Soon, paper on the wall started to fly around. The crystal ball started to show a clip of Karone:_

 _She was standing there, coughing out for help. The room was filled with fire. "Help! Somebody! Help!" Karone fell to the floor and was feeling light-headed from the smoke. She started to lose her vision as somebody was running into the room, yelling her name. "M-m..." Karone blacked out._

Karone stands up. "Something is wrong!" she yells. "That couldn't be me. It's not possible. My brother wouldn't let that happen to me."

"How could he?" Father Kernal ask after opening his eyes. "You weren't here. KO-35."

"How's that..." Karone trails off. She closed her eyes. "Father Kernal, I don't know what the ball is trying to tell me."

"Oh, it's really simple," Father Kernal explain, "Your true love is-"

"Father Kernal, I don't think I have a true love, so can you just stop right there before you ask more," Karone said.

"Alright," Father Kernal agreed. Karone was push in her chair. "Hey, Karone. Don't worry. Destiny and fate know what they are doing."

Karone looks at him for a bit and then walks out. Outside, Andros and Zhane arrived with a jeep. "Hey, so, why were you seeing Father Kernal?" Andros ask.

"It's nothing," Karone answered. "Father Kernal has some vision that need to be a bit clearer."

Zhane walks up to her. "Hey, so I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with me later on."

Karone half smiles. "Zhane, sure." Zhane shrugs. Karone got the other smile going. "Hey, only if you get my favorite."

"Don't worry, I always remember," Zhane said. Karone cocked an eyebrow. Zhane raise his hands up as if he's going to get arrested. "Fine. I'll ask Andros in a bit." Karone smiles and hopped onto the jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading Chapter 1! Here's the next chapter.**

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Kendrix ask as she watches Mike, Kai, Maya, and Damon buckled their seatbelts. Kendrix came and sit down next by Maya. Mike was checking the engines.

"Everything is in place," Mike said. "Hold on, guys." After seconds, the space rocket starts to move. They could feel there body shaking.

"Hey, I was wondering," Damon started, asking all of them a question. "Why didn't Leo come with us?"

Maya sighs. "Damon, really?"

"What, I thought we all are going on this trip to see Karone," Damon said. "Of course, he wouldn't miss seeing an old friend so why would he-"

"Damon!" Maya exclaimed. Damon covers his mouth.

Mike turns away from the controls and begins to speak, "He's a bit depressed. I don't know why though." He turns away and begins the controls again.

There was a blank moment. After awhile, Kendrix finally speaks up. "Moving on...I can't wait to see KO-35. It must be beautiful."

"Yeah," Maya started, "Think of all we can see. The buildings. The restaurants. Possibly, learning new stuff." Kendrix smiles as Maya leaned back and rested.

Kai unbuckled his seatbelt and walked up to get a snack. Damon soons walks up to Kai. Kai and Damon could see the last fruit salad in a little container sitting there. Both of them goes for it but realized that there was only one left. Damon lets go of it as Kai takes it out. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Eating a snack," Kai informed, "What about you?"

"Eating a snack..." Damon said, "...oh, wait! You have it."

"Look, I think it's only fair because you eat a lot," Kai said. Their bickering and voices soons starts to get higher. Maya groans as she just got away from being rested. She stands up and walks to Kai and Damon.

"Kai. Damon," Maya said but none of them could hear. She shakes her head and grabs the fruit salad.

"Hey!" Damon and Kai said in unison after they found out that Maya stole it. Maya opens it and starts digging in it.

"Why did you do that for?" Damon ask.

"You little boys are fighting over food," Maya explained, "That's ridiculous." She went back to her seat and buckled in. "Fruit salad," Maya offered Kendrix.

"Don't mind if I do," Kendrix said. She puts one of her hands in the container and puts a fruit in her mouth. Damon and Kai went to go sit down and watches them eat their fruit salad.

* * *

In KO-35, Karone, who was wearing her wedding dress, was looking at herself in the mirror. She had her hair in a bun and was wearing crystal clear high heels. Karone was thinking _'I don't feel like myself. In fact, I've never did since I learned how to be evil'._ Karone stares at herself more clearly. Suddenly, she heard a voice, "Wow! That's an amazing dress!" Karone was startled as she turned back.

Karone smiles faintly and said, "Cassie. Hey, so what do you think?"

Cassie walks in. "So I see Zhane has some taste."

"Actually, he has no taste," another voice came out. Ashley came in the room. "The fabric is too thick. The design is not fabulous. And don't get me started on the lining."

"We get it, fashion girl," Cassie said. Ashley smiles.

"So, are you ready for the wedding?" Ashley ask. "Just the next week."

"I guess," Karone said.

"So are you going to get this dress?" Cassie ask.

"I don't know," Karone said.

"Well, if you don't, I can pick one for you," Ashley offered.

"That'd be great," Karone said with a half smile.

"Are you okay?" Ashley ask. "You look kind of dull."

"Oh, it's nothing," Karone said. "Just nervous." Ashley nodded and walks out with Cassie. Karone turns around and looks at herself once more. After awhile, Karone got out of the dress and meet Ashley and Cassie in the lobby. She was carrying her purse on one of the hand while the other, her wedding dress. "Let's go." They walk out of the store.

Hours later, Zhane and Karone were taking their wedding pictures. "Perfect. Bright Smile!" The photographer instructed. After awhile, the photoshoot was cut short as the photographer had to go home and treat the sick.

"Hey, you look beautiful in that dress," Zhane complimented.

Karone smiles. "Thank you. You too, in that tux." Zhane smiles.

"Love you," Zhane said. Karone nodded and walks away.

She walks into the parking lot, getting her phone out. Karone was dialing for Ashley and Cassie to pick her up from the photoshoot. "Hey, Cassie," she said after Cassie answered and Karone held to phone by her ear. "Pick me up."

"We'll do," Cassie's voice said.

Karone hangs up and looks straight forward. 'Shrink!' She turns to her side after she heard that loud screeching noise. Over to her side was Zhane. He tripped over the wires and water splashes him in the face. Karone can't help but laugh. Harder and harder. Moments later, Cassie and Ashley arrive on the Jet-mobile. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" Ashley ask. Suddenly, Cassie starts to giggle a bit. Ashley smiles after she saw Zhane all wet.

"Here, I'll go help him," Karone offered.

"No, way," Ashley said, "it's your wedding dress and you already paid for it. I'll go."

"But Ash..." Karone started but trails off as Ashley was already making her way to Zhane.

Cassie turns to Karone and said, "Come on." They walks over to the Jet-mobile. As they were getting inside it, Ashley walks over to them, all wet from head to toe. "What happen to you?"

Ashley stomps on her feet. Cassie and Karone wipes away some moist spots. "Let's just go!" she exclaimed. Cassie and Karone silently laughs.

* * *

After Karone got out of her wedding dress, she was in her apartment and was finding something to eat. She opens up the fridge and found it completely empty. She grunts and grunts even more when she heard the door bell ring. "I'm coming!" she yells. Karone got up and head to the door. When she opens it, a lot of greeting went zooming in her ears. "Kendrix! Maya! Damon. Kai. Mike," Karone exclaimed. She looks a bit out to the hall of her apartment. "Where's Leo?"

"Depressed," Damon said. Maya turns back and gives him a stare. Damon tosses his hands up as if he's going to get arrested.

"Oh," Karone said in depressed, "I was thinking I should tell him somthing."

"Don't worry," Kendrix assured, "He's probably having second thoughts about staying in Mirinoi." Karone nodded.

"Well, come on in," Karone invited. "I need to tell you guys something." The former rangers walks into Karone's mini living room and sat down. "Sorry if this apartment is big enough. I've been raising some money to get a bigger one."

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Kai ask.

"I'm getting marry," Karone said before hesistating.

The room was filled with a lot of happiness and joy. "Wow. That's great news!" Kendrix exclaimed. "I cant' wait til you get marry. When is it?"

"What is a wedding?" Maya ask.

"It's when two people wanted to become each other's life and becomes a family," Kendrix explains.

"Oh, in my planet, that's call a ritual or a ceremony," Maya explain. "Anyway, I've been thinking, can I do your hair?"

"And make-up," Kendrix started with Maya. "How about we try to do something with your hair?"

"Yeah, maybe something old but new," Maya said.

"Listen," Karone stopped them before they could speak, "I don't know if I want to marry him, Zhane. He's a nice guy, funny exact. But I don't know if I love him anymore." The room was quiet.

Mike clears his throat and begins to speak, "Oh, okay. Mm... Karone, can you explain why you were interested in Zhane?"

"Um, I don't know exactly how, but when I was Astronoma, I had a little crush on him because he saved my life from my own monster," Karone said, "and I think I owe him for it."

"By marrying him," Damon pointed out. The others sighs.

"I-I...I th-think so," Karone said. "I don't know anymore. You die once. Marry once. And love...once."

"Well, I have an idea," Mike blurted out. "But we need to make a deal first. So what you do say?"

Karone questions it. "What? I...I can't. I would betraying my brother and Zhane."

"You don't need to worry," Mike said. "We just have to do what we can do."

"I think Mike should be right," Maya said.

Karone thought about it and... "Okay, so what's the deal?" ...assured she's doing to right thing, but deep inside of her she still questions about everything.

"Alright," Mike started, "We need everyone involve in this. Maya and Kai, you guys will have to help Karone get inside the rocket ship. Damon, you'll be the-"

"Oh, no," Damon whined, "not the decoy! I hate being the decoy!"

"Fine, Ken-" Mike started.

"I'll do it," Damon spitted out after some thoughts.

"Okay, Kendrix," Mike said, "your part is going to be the most risk. You have to be Karone." Kendrix widened her eyes. He can't be serious? Can he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next installment! Enjoy!**

Mike pulls Karone to the corner after the meeting. The girls went shopping while the boys chaperone them. "Karone, what was the thing that you were going to say to Leo?"

Karone blinked a couple of times. "Oh, um, nothing really. I've been missing him, a lot." She put both her hands together. "Anyway, is that the only thing?"

"Well, he's been acting a lot depressed," Mike informed, "and I want to help him but I just don't know how. I was thinking you could take a look."

"What is lately doing in his depression?" Karone ask, letting go of her hands and rubbing them off on her pants.

"He's been looking through windows," Mike said, "he's been ignoring me...Kendrix...Damon, Kai...Maya. I know he's thinking about something."

"Well, is there anything else that does unusual?" Karone ask, "Talking. Looking at himself. Water works. Sleeping. No Shaving-"

Mike remembers something. "Oh, yeah. I saw him have, um, the water works after you left for this place." Then something came to his realization. "You?! It has to be you."

Karone popped out an eyebrow. "Me? How could it be me?"

"When you left for this place, Leo has been acting like this," Mike explained. "You left. He's in depressed. It all makes sense now."

"Mike, I'm sorry," Karone said, "But Leo can't fall in love with me. I barely want to get marry to a guy I don't love no more."

"But you still like him," Mike added. "And I just need to know if you have any feeling for Leo."

Karone thought about it. "Give me til tomorrow afternoon. After you guys, hopefully, rescue me." Mike nodded and gets out of the room. Karone sits on her couch and grab the remote.

* * *

The next day, Karone is in her room, putting on her wedding dress. She got a text from Kendrix. Are you ready? Karone looks at it and swallowed hard. She text back, Yes. Suddenly, she hears the door opens and checks on who was there. Mike came into her apartment. "Mike, what are you doing here? I might still be-"

"I came here to gather your things," Mike said, twisting to his side for her to see a bag.

"Well, can't you do that later," Karone suggested.

"Can't," Mike said, "And why are you wearing that dress? You're not even going to be in the wedding."

"Hey, but I thought-" Karone started as she follows Mike.

They enter her bedroom. "Well, I'm sorry but we need to get going. You have to get out of here. Kai and Maya are waiting for you."

"But where are they?" Karone ask.

"By the docks," Mike informed as he pulls all her shirts in the bag. "It'll only take three minutes to get there."

"And what about you?" Karone ask.

"I'll be arriving as soon as I get Kendrix," Mike explained as he saw her gentle face. Karone nodded. "Listen, I would advise you to hurry and don't think about us okay." Karone walks out of her apartment, carrying nothing with her.

* * *

After Mike got everything, he headed towards the wedding. At the wedding, which is out in the clear green grass, Andros is leading her 'sister' to Zhane after some rose petals flew off from the sky. "You nervous?" Andros ask. She shook her head. "Well, today is going to be the last day that you'll be single. I love you, sis. Make me proud." Andros let go of his 'sister' and she walks up to Zhane.

"Listen, Karone," Zhane started, "I'm so glad you're going to be my wife. I could finally tell you anything I want now." She raise her head a little but not far to reveal her face.

"I may grant you guys as husband and w-" a rebel spoke.

"Stop!" a guy in a mask yelled out. He runs up to them and grabs the girl in the wedding dress.

"Stop that guy right now!" the rebel screamed. Guards went chasing after them. The mask guy takes off his mask and reveals to be Mike.

"Mike!" Kendrix said in relief after she uncover her face.

"We need to hurry," Mike commanded. They run quickly to the docks. The guards were firing blasters at them. Kendrix and Mike could see the rocket laying there. "Just a little closer." The run more faster. Kai and Damon both run over to them.

"What's happening?!" Kai ask.

"We'll explain later," Mike said.

"Yeah, before they could catch us," Kendrix said. All four of them run over to the rocket and Mike and Damon got in. Kai and Kendrix went behind some bushes and hid away from the guards.

Outside, the guards are still chasing after them until they saw a huge rocket ship in front of them about to lift off. They back away and felt the smoke and wind on their faces as the rocket flies away.

Inside the rocket, Karone looks through the window, feeling upset. "Hey, are you okay?"

Karone looks at her side and saw Maya. "Yeah, I just feel like I separated with my brother again. And _this_ time...this time it will be different when he's going to find me."

"Don't worry," Maya said with a bright smile. "Mike's plan worked and now you're free."

Karone started to realize it. "I'm _free_? You know that does sound good after all." Maya smiles as Karone begins to show a smile.

* * *

At the backyard of the wedding, the guards walk up to Andros and Zhane. "Sir, they have escaped with a rocket ship."

"What?" Andros said in disbelief. "KO-35 doesn't allow flying mobile no more."

"But sir, we saw that gigantic oil tank flew off with high wind power," another guard said.

Andros shook his head in disbelief. "I don't think so."

"Hey!" a loud voice came out. Kendrix, who was out of the wedding dress and is wearing a pink dress with a mini jacket, and Kai were running up to Andros and Zhane. Andos and Zhane turns around. "Hey," Kendris spoke.

"Guys where's Karone and why are you here and not in...you know...the wedding?" Kai pointed to Zhane.

"Something happen," Andros explains, "Did you guys just get here?" Kendrix and Kai looked at each other and nodded.

"Yep," Kai and Kendrix said in unison. They glane at one another.

"Hey, well, we better check if she left her stuff," Zhane started, "we'll find out if we get any dna."

Andos and Zhane were about to walk off until Kai and Kendrix yell, "No!" They stopped with a surprise look on their face. "You can't go," Kai thought. "Yeah, and there's a reason why!" He turns to Kendrix.

Kendrix nervously bit her lip and spoke out, "Um, yeah, you can't. Maya is still getting in her dress. It's going to take her a long time."

"How come?" Zhane ask.

"Well, you see she's..." Kendrix started but fades to looking at Kai.

"Sh-she's, um, from Mirinoi," Kai explain, " and you know how Mirinoi doesn't wear those fancy tux or dress like we do." Andros and Zhane popped out an eyebrow.

"Are you guys sure you're telling the truth?" Andros ask.

"Yes!" Kai and Kendrix talk in unison once more.

Zhane and Andros nodded a little. "Okay, then, we should go look in her room," Zhane instructed.

"Kai and Kendrix, you two tell that the wedding is cancel because of some issues," Andros commanded, "make you guys don't cause a riot." Kai and Kendrix nodded.

Zhane and Andros run toward Karone's apartment. They open the door and slowly walk in like the house was haunted. As their eyes kept looking everywhere, Andros and Zhane walk in to Karone's bedroom. Both of their hearts pounded very fast, especially Zhane's. Their fears have come true. Everything is gone. Empty. Inside, Zhane could feel his stomach hurting and his heart melting. "She's gone," Zhane said quietly as he slid down to the floor. She _is_ gone.

Suddenly, Ashley and Carlos walk into the room. "What are you guys doing here?" Carlos ask.

"We came to check if Karone's stuff was gone and..." Andros explain as he held his arm up and flow it through the wind for Ashley and Carlos to see.

"What about Zhane?" Ashley ask. Andros walk away as he could answer that. Ashley and Carlos saw Zhane on the ground as a tear fell down; he wipes it away.

"Well, we better get going," Andros said. He walked out with Carlos following.

Ashley looks at Zhane and came forth to him. She sat down with him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Zhane. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your doing," Zhane forcily said as he wiped away a tear.

Ashley smiled a bit. "Neither yours, I bet." Zhane looks up at here and smile a bit. "Zhane-"

"Stop!" Zhane said in fierce. "Please, just stop, Ashley. I don't need to hear the same stuff everytime."

"Alright," Ashley said as she stands up, "but just know we'll always be there for you..." She walks away but turns back once more at Zhane. "...even if you don't want us to."

 **Did you like? Review, please. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I've decided to continue the story. Hope you guys will enjoy.**

* * *

That afternoon, the former rangers arrive in Mirinoi. They walk out of the rocket and was walking to the park. "Hey," Damon said. The others stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Mike ask.

"I think you need to change, so anyone wouldn't think you're getting married," Damon said.

"Oh, yeah," Karone thought, "Here, I'll go get my bag."

"Why don't I come with," Mike said.

Karone shrugged and was confused, "Okay, I guess." Both of them walk to the rocket and searched for Karone's bag. "So, Mike, why are you being so friendly?"

"What do you mean?" Mike ask, hovering a bag over his shouder.

"I mean, you helped me get away from my wedding, how come?" Karone ask, sitting down on the edge of the rocket.

Mike thought. Should he really tell why he helped her? In a moment, he cleared his throat. "Um? I think it's because when we were still rangers, we really didn't connect that much. You and Leo, Maya, Kai, and Damon connected very well and then...well, there's me. The one you really didn't see."

Karone felt ashame. She turned her attention to the ground, feeling guilty. "Oh, really. I'm so sorry then. It's just that Kendrix just...was just gone and I wanted everyone to just like me. I didn't want anyone to think of me as a horrible person, like I replace her."

"Well, you didn't," Mike assured her, smiling.

Karone return the smile as she look at the warming, comforting smile of his. "You know, you and me never had a long coversation like this before. It's pretty nice."

"Yeah, I've never really talked like this before with anybody," Mike said. Karone leaned her back on the metal as Mike reached for her bag on the shelf.

"Really," Karone said, "I thought you talked to Leo or Kendrix about these things."

"Yeah, but not about how I felt," Mike answered, "For Leo, I always build his confidence and well, with Kendrix, it's mostly about work or ranger stuff."

"Oh," Karone said. Mike handed her her bag. "Thanks." Karone smiled again.

"Anytime," Mike said, "We'll be waiting in the park."

"Okay," Karone said, walking in the rocket to go change.

* * *

In KO-35, Zhane was in his room, staring at a wedding picture of him and Karone. In the picture, Zhane was wrapping his hands around Karone, kissing Karone on the cheek while Karone smiled. He was in his bed. Why did Karone left him?

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and saw Carlos and TJ. "You have a minute?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, sure," Zhane said, sitting up.

Carlos asked, "How are you feeling?"

"You know, the usual," Zhane answered, "Betrayed, saddened, furious."

"We're sorry that Karone went where she is," TJ said.

"It's not your guys fault," Zhane said, "I just thought, Karone loved me. I remember when we first said that we love each other and now, she's gone."

"Yeah, I remembered when me and Cassie said that we loved each other," TJ said, "It was a great rainy day and we were runnin-" Carlos slapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Zhane started, "I have to go take a walk." He got up and walked out of the room.

Outside, Zhane couldn't take his mind off of it. He kept walking, trying to clear his head, looking for anything to distract him that his one true love left him.

"Zhane," a female voice said. Zhane looked to the back of him and saw Ashley running up to him. "Hey, are you going on a walk?"

"Yeah," Zhane said. Ashley slowed down to walk with him. "I've been trying to clear my mind from this morning. You know, the whole Karone thing."

"Oh," Ashley said, "Well, do you mind if I walk with you?"

"No, not at all," Zhane said.

"So, I heard there's a new restaurant in town," Ashley said, "Do you want to go?"

"What, right now?" Zhane questioned.

"No, I meant, tonight," Ashley said, "just you and me, as friends. It'll clear up your mind with the music and color."

"Sure, I would love that actually," Zhane accepted, "but why just you and me?"

"Well, I thought maybe you and me would be enough because if there's too many people and you won't feel like talking," Ashley explained, "and you'll start thinking about Karone. So I think it's better if you focused on one person first."

"Oh," Zhane said, "Okay."

"Okay, see you tonight at the Suite House," Ashley informed. She started running.

"Wait!" Zhane yelled, "What time?!"

"Eight o'clock," Ashley answered.

"Eight o'clock," Zhane repeated, smiling. He felt pretty confidence. Going to a restaurant with a friend sounds pretty good to him. _'I'm just hoping that it'll take my mind off of her,'_ Zhane thought as he continued to walk.

* * *

 **Well, stay tuned. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, if you haven't read chapter four, you might want to catch up on that.**

* * *

"Hey," Maya said to the employee, who was working behind the counter. Maya and Karone were in a hotel, trying to find a room for Karone to live in. "Can she get a room?"

"Name?" the employee asked.

"Her name is Melody," Maya answered.

"Phone number?"

"She doesn't have one,"

"Any criminal records?"

"Nope, she's all innocent,"

Karone whispered to herself. "Was..." Maya rolls her eyes.

The employee handed them the key to the room. "Alright, you'll have room 201."

"Thank you," Karone said. She sighs.

When they enter the room, they were fascinated by the luxurious stuff inside. "Okay," Maya started, "before I go, I wanted to know if you want anything else."

"Nope," Karone shook her head, "Thank you so much for helping me."

"No problem," Maya said. She walked out of the room.

Karone went to explore the place. The shampoo and conditions were aligned in front of the sink. The closet was small but had enough hangers for the clothes. Karone started to unpack. She had hang her clothes up, put her brushes in the bathroom, and hung her pictures on the wall. She place a picture of her and her brother on the table next by her bed and stared at it. She doesn't know if she made the right decision or not. She felt free but she wanted her brother to be here with her. Karone had never had this feeling before. She was homesick. But shook some feelings out and grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Zhane had arrived at the Suite House. The whole building was filled with warmth. The wall were red colored and lighting was perfect. The music was a great piece of hearing. Zhane had wore a gray shirt with a silver vest, making him look like a waitor. As he made his way to the counter, Ashley walked up to him and walked him to their table. Zhane sat down to the chair in front of Ashley. She was wearing a yellow dress that was knee high and her hair was down.

"So," Zhane said, "why such a expensive place?"

Ashley giggled, "It only looks expensive, silly."

A waitress came up to them and got out a notepad. "So, how are you couples tonight?"

"Oh," Ashley said,"We're not on a date."

"What?" the waitress asked, "Well, this is couples night. And the rules say, no couple, no eating."

Ashley quietly sigh. Zhane could see how much it meant to her to be in this restaurant. "I think what she meant was that we are here for our anniversary." Ashley looks at him. Zhane winked at her.

"Oh," the waitress said, "Well, what would you like to eat?"

"We'll both have the spaghetti and the chicken wings," Ashley ordered.

"Chicken wings?" Zhane questioned.

"I'll explain it to you in a bit," Ashley said.

"Any drinks," the waitress asked.

"Water for the both of us," Ashley said.

"Okay," the waitress said, before walking away.

As she looked at the waitress, Ashley said, "Nice cover up."

"I know," Zhane said, "How could she see you and me as a couple?"

"Totally," Ashley said back.

"So, what's going with you and Andros?" Zhane asked.

"Well, Andros proposed," Ashley said, "And I don't know if I'm ready to start a family with him yet."

"Oh, come on," Zhane said, "You've guys dated for like over two years already."

"I don't know yet," Ashley said, "maybe I should just run away." Zhane leaned back and looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry," Ashley apologized after realizing it, "Zhane, I didn't want to make fun of you."

"It's okay," Zhane said, "Anyway, can you explain to me what a 'chicken wing' is?" Ashley giggled.

* * *

After Karone was done taking a shower, she heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Mike.

"Hey," Mike greeted.

"What are you going here?" Karone asked.

"I was wondering if you could give me that answer," Mike said. Karone leaned her head to the left but her eyes are still staring at him. Mike knew that she doesn't remember the question and repeated, "Oh, the one where I asked if you have feelings for my brother."

"I don't know yet," Karone said, "My feelings for him might've been buried under those few years in KO-35. I need to see him again."

"Well," Mike said, "I guess, I'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah," Karone said, "Wish you a good night." Karone smiled.

"You too," Mike said back, returning the smile. Somehow, he just can't stop smiling when she's smiling. It's like she casts a spell on him.

Karone closed the door after he left and bit her lower lip. She hasn't been this happy since she became a power ranger.

* * *

 **And like I said, if you haven't read Chapter Four, you might want to catch up on that. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter.**

* * *

It was nearly midnight and Zhane was walking Ashley to her house.

"I had a great," Zhane said.

"Me too," Ashley said.

"I think I can actually focus now," Zhane said.

"That's great," Ashley said.

"So, do you still know your answer?" Zhane asked.

"About?" Ashley asked.

"The proposal," Zhane said.

"Nope," Ashley said, rubbing her arms.

"You cold?" Zhane asked. Ashley nodded. "Well, I hope you will give Andros the answer." He felt his heart keep racing.

"Me too," Ashley said, "but right now, I want to enjoy being single."

"You know, spending a life with someone is way better than being alone," Zhane said, "You get to have fun with them and talk to them whenever you want, especially at night."

Ashley smiles. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah," Zhane continued, "I mean, it doesn't have to be a person you marry, it could just be friends talking or roommates."

"That sounds...wonderful," Ashley said, "Cassie always hates it when I make a mess. She and I always argue."

"Well, yeah," Zhane said, "but that's not clearly what I meant."

"Would you want a roommate or a friend to talk to?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Zhane said, "I'm always in the mood to talk."

"Maybe we could have a sleepover," Ashley suggested.

"Alone?" Zhane questioned.

"No, with Cassie, Andros, Carlos, and TJ," Ashley giggled, "Even if it's not with them, why do you sound like it wouldn't be good?"

"I..." Zhane started but trailed off because he saw Andros walking up to them.

"Ashley? Zhane," Andros said. Ashley turned to face him.

"Hey, Andros," Ashley said, "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing with Zhane," Andros said.

"Oh, we just came back from eating at Suite House," Ashley answered.

"On date night?" Andros asked.

"Well," Zhane said, "she didn't know that it was date night."

"Did you guys still eat there?" Andros asked.

Zhane and Ashley looked at each other and then Zhane started to answer but Ashley covered his mouth.

"No," Ashley said, still covering Zhane, "we went out to go get ice cream."

"Okay," Andros said, "Just don't do that again." Ashley and Zhane nodded as Andros went back home. Ashley and Zhane turned to her and Cassie's house and they walked up the doorsteps. After Ashley opened the door, Cassie was sitting on the couch, eating popcorn, watching a romantic movie. She looked at the door and saw Ashley with Zhane. She hides herself under the blanket and pillows and listened to their conversation.

Ashley was going to go in but had an idea. "Hey, Zhane."

"Yeah," Zhane answered.

"Would you like to come with me, Cassie, and TJ tomorrow to the carnival?" Ashley asked.

"Sure," Zhane said, "I'll meet you guys there a-"

"No, we'll pick you up," Ashley interrupted.

"But I do-" Zhane said.

"I said, we'll pick you up," Ashley interrupted again, "Done." Zhane nodded before walking back to his house.

Ashley went into her house and locked the door. She saw popcorn on the couch and sat down on the same couch Cassie is hiding under, eating the popcorn and watching what was on. Suddenly, Cassie pops up and Ashley tossed the popcorn at her.

"Oh, this is great," Cassie said, "You got scared and I have popcorn all over me."

"Hey, you deserved it," Ashley said.

"Okay, okay," Cassie said, "So how was you're date?"

"I told you already, it wasn't a date," Ashley said, "It was only two friends hanging out and eating together. Now more than that."

"Whatever you said, Zhanelover," Cassie said.

Ashley toss popcorn at her. "I'm not a Zhanelover."

"Uh, huh," Cassie said.

"Fine, then you're a TJ-lover," Ashley teased.

"No, I'm not," Cassie denied.

"Then why did you invite him to the carnival?" Ashley asked.

"Why did you invited Zhane to the carnival?" Cassie asked.

"You're a freak," Ashley joked.

"Well, that's why you love me," Cassie said, hugging her.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ashley said.

"You go do that," Cassie said, "Zhanelover!" Ashley stood up and walked into the bathroom. Ashley smiled over their little conversation.

After she got done and dressed up, Ashley went to go with with Cassie and watched the movie.

"You know I feel sorry for that Maia character," Ashley said.

"Why is that?" Cassie asked.

"Because she is married to one guy but she doesn't love him," Ashley said, "but she is also having an affair with another guy. She doesn't want to upset her husband but she doesn't want to be a girl who has an affair too."

"Really upsetting," Cassie said, "Do you think you'll ever be torn like that?"

Ashley scoffed, "No, I love Andros just like how you love TJ."

"I don't love him," Cassie said.

"Right," Ashley nodded, "You're in love with him."

Cassie stood up, "That's it, I challenge you to a pillow fight."

"Oh, it's on," Ashley said, getting out a pillow. Soon, they started hitting each with the pillow.

* * *

In Mirinoi, Karone is in bed, sleeping. She is having a nightmare.

 _"No, please, wake up!" she cried in her dream. "I love you!" A wounded guy is laying on her lap. He is injured. Blood is coming out of his stomach. Suddenly, she kissed the guy and the guy opens up his eyes. "Mike?!"_

Suddenly, Karone woke up. She is drowned in her sweat. Karone uncovered herself from the blanket and went out of her room. She went into the kitchen and filled a cup with water. _'How could this be?!'_ Karone thought as she drink her water. The future is full of surprises.


End file.
